


You Are Mine

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Omega, Body Modification, Breeding, Childbirth, Dark Jensen, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen and Jared have been friends since childhood. When they both present as alphas, Jensen is upset, pushing Jared away. Jared was supposed to be an omega, his omega. Jensen sets a plan in motion that will change life as they both know it.





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanessa82](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vanessa82).



> Vanessa82 requested:
> 
> J2 are both alphas and have been friends for many years, but friendship never was enough for Jensen, he wants something more, he wants Jared as his submissive omega, collared with his belly swollen up his pups. Blinded by lust and love he turns Jared against his will into an omega. Jared hates his new status, but he isn't going to give up easily and he tries to fight with his internal omega instinct/desires and Jensen every time when Jensen’s knotting him, but eventually he learns to live as an obedient omega and he starts to enjoy his life with Jensen and their pups. Kinks I'd love see: heat, breeding, forced pregnancy, graphic-birth, d/s, humiliated Jared, h/c, collar, dark selfish!Jensen, who does not feel guilty for anything - what he did or does to Jared, all other kinks welcome (except: underage, bottom!Jensen, hurt!Jensen).
> 
> I know that my prompt isn't very original but I'll be very happy if you filled it, but I'll understand if you don't want writing it.

You Are Mine

 

 

Jensen eyed the other alpha next to him. His best friend, Jared. He was a few months older than Jared, but they had been inseparable since meeting so long ago in school. Where one was, the other was sure to follow. They even lived a few houses away from each other while growing up. He’d had fond memories of their childhood, romping through the woods pretending they were explorers on some great adventure. Tumbling over each other as pups, hanging out together playing video games as teens.

 

The only thing that soured his memories was the fact that Jared had presented as an alpha.

 

Jensen had been so sure that Jared would have been an omega. His omega to be exact. But, that hadn’t happened and he’d been so angry. He had pushed Jared away, not wanting to be around him. He didn’t know what to do, or how to act around Jared. He just knew that he wanted Jared.

 

He hadn’t spoken to Jared in a month, despite Jared’s multiple attempts at contacting him. He called at least three times a day, or texted just as many times. Jensen just never answered the phone. He would occasionally respond to a text, but he wouldn’t commit to seeing Jared when asked. He was so angry and didn’t know how to handle that, or his feelings for Jared.

 

But, apparently Jared and their Goddess had other plans.

 

That was why he’d come up with this plan. A plan where, if everything went well, Jared would realize he was meant for him; to be his perfect mate, his omega.

 

He sat in the little dinner watching Jared flirt with the waitress working the noontime shift. Jared had begged him to meet up with him for lunch; his treat as Jared had texted. They’d barely spoken to each other, only placed their order when Jared had suddenly abandoned him. Jensen seethed with anger as he watched the display between the tall muscular alpha and the petite beta. He watched as Jared ran his fingers down her arm and she tilted her head and giggled at something he’d said. Jensen tossed down his fork, pushed his plate away, having lost his appetite at watching this. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a few crumpled bills to pay their tab before getting up and making his way outside. He looked back over his shoulder to see that Jared was still so lost in flirt mode to see that he’d even left. So much for friendship! He’d finally agreed to see Jared, meet him for lunch and this was what he had to watch? No fucking way! He got in his car and sped off, hoping the drive would calm his nerves and settle his anger. Ten minutes later his phone beeped, indicating he’d received a text. He pulled over to read it.

 

The text was from Jared. ‘Jen, where are you?’ - Jared.

 

Jensen quickly typed a reply. ‘Like you give a shit?’ - Jensen.

 

‘Why are you mad?’ - Jared

 

‘You have to ask? Just go back to your lunch, whatever her name was. See ya around.’ - Jensen.

 

He turned off his phone and tossed it onto the seat next to him. He couldn’t deal with this right now. Not with Jared, not with his breaking heart. The way he saw it, he had choices as to what to do with Jared. He could cut Jared out of his life - which would hurt worse than not seeing Jared this past month, or find a way to live with his broken heart. Neither choice was appealing. He’d have to sit back and watch as Jared mated with someone other than him. He didn’t think his heart could take it.

 

Jared had looked over his shoulder to their booth, only to find it was empty. He turned from the beta to look for Jensen, only to find that Jensen’s car was gone from the parking lot. Jared turned back to the beta, flashed her a smile and then fished his phone out of his pocket. He stopped what he had been doing to send Jensen a questioning text, only to end up with more questions than answers.

 

Jared looked at the text, confusion clouding his hazel eyes. Jensen was mad. He didn’t get it. Why the hell was Jensen mad? Did he have an interest in the petite beta he’d been talking to? But, Jensen was gay, why would he be mad? Jared felt a little flutter in his chest, but pushed it away. He’d come to realize that he did have feelings for Jensen, ones that weren’t strictly friendship. But, once he’d presented as an alpha, he’d given up hope of ever having Jensen. There was no way that two alpha could be together.

 

He picked up his phone and called Jensen, only to have his call go straight to voicemail. He shot the beta, Cathy, an apologetic look as he slipped off the stool. He had to find Jensen, see what the hell had him so upset. He had to make things right between them. He had to have done something wrong for Jensen to be this angry with him. He just had to figure it out and apologize. Then, maybe he’d get his best friend back. The only thing he knew for sure was that he missed Jensen.

 

Jared made his way back to their booth to see that only his uneaten plate remained. He looked up in confusion as their waitress, Jill, passed by.

 

“You want me to wrap that up for you, hon?”

 

“Yeah, guess so. I’ll take the bill,” Jared said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Oh, your friend already paid before he left. Barely ate anything, he kind of looked sad. Just left the money and took off while you were getting acquainted with Cathy,” Jill said as she boxed up Jared’s food.

 

Jared groaned out loud. No wonder why Jensen was pissed with him. He’d invited Jensen for lunch, abandoned him and pretty much stuck him with the bill. He was such a moron. He wasn’t even sure why he had even been paying any attention to the beta. He wasn’t even interested in her. He should have given Jensen his attention. It was just so hard to; to look into those eyes and know that Jensen would never be his. Maybe . . . maybe if things had turned out differently, if one of them had been an omega, or even a beta. No, he reminded himself, they were both alphas. There could never be anything between them, except friendship. Getting into his truck, he leaned back, resting his head on the head rest, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe, if they went away to his parent’s cabin, they could find a way to reconnect, rebuild their fractured friendship. His parents were away on vacation so the cabin was empty, free for him to use this weekend. His brother Josh was working full-time and would busy. This was perfect. He smiled at that thought and dug into his front jeans pocket to get his phone out to dial Jensen’s number. Of course, it went to voicemail, he knew it would but he left a message anyway.

 

“Jensen, look I’m an idiot. I’m sorry for being such a shitty friend. Let me make it up to you. How about we go up to my parent’s cabin this weekend? No outside distractions. I’ll pick up the food, I promise. Call me back. I miss you.”

 

Jensen smiled as he listened to Jared’s message. This was the perfect opportunity. The Goddess was smiling down on him. He sent a text to Jared to pick him up after his shift on Friday; that he didn’t have to be at work until Thursday. He had to work his summer job, but got out at three and had the weekend off. He actually had a long weekend for a change. Hell, he’d take the rest of the summer off if it meant having Jared all to himself. If everything went well for him, Jared would be his and he’d start college off as a mated alpha, the way things should have happened.

 

He received a smiley face emoji back as Jared’s response.

 

Jensen found himself pacing the living room. He was on edge waiting for Jared to arrive. Jared was late, of course. He looked at his phone, saw the time. It was nearly four and he growled at the phone in his hand like it would make a difference. Had Jared backed out of this weekend? Had Jared found he’d rather spend time with that little beta from the diner? Had the Goddess abandoned him and his plan to right this wrong? There was one thing he knew, if Jared didn’t show, what friendship they did have was over. He’d leave for college and never look back. He’d never return to Stoney Brook; to his home, his family or the memories of what he’d lost. His family business be damned.

 

A knock at the door tore him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Jared pushing the door open, a sheepish smile on his face. “Sorry, I uh . . .”

 

“What, forgot about me?” Jensen spat out the words like they were poison on his tongue. He saw Jared flinch. A little part of him was happy to see the response. He needed Jared to feel the pain he was feeling.

 

“What?” Jared took a step forward, his arm extended out as if to touch Jensen when he saw the hurt and anger on his friend’s face. “No, I had to get the food and pack. I was too excited to sleep last night and couldn’t focus. So, then I ended up crashing and oversleeping. I should have called you.”

 

“Yeah, a call would have been nice. So, what was her name; why you were so excited?” Jensen asked, trying to keep his tone noncommittal.

 

“No, I was excited about the weekend, spending it with you.” Jared let the words hang in the air, hoping Jensen understood how important Jensen was to him. He watched as Jensen turned his face to him, his green eyes wide with surprise. Then a smile played over those pink lips and Jensen’s tongue darted out to lick over the full bottom one. It was all Jared could do not to rush over and kiss his friend. Where had that thought come from? Jared had thought he was done pinning for what he couldn’t have, for who he could never have. That was why he’d been flirting with what’s her name at the diner, or all the other’s he’d tried to bury his feelings for Jensen with. It never worked. No matter what he did, his thoughts always came back to Jensen, wanting Jensen. Focus, Padalecki, he silently chastised himself. “So, are you ready?”

 

“Yeah.” Jensen pointed to the door. Next to the front door was his packed duffle bag. “You ready?” He asked as he grabbed it and waited for Jared to leave so he could lock up. His parents had left on a business trip the beginning of the week, so there would be no one to miss him until he had to get back to work.

  


Without a word, Jared turned and strode over to his beat up pickup truck. It wasn’t much, but he’d managed to buy it himself and with Jensen’s help, it was still running. Despite his family being well off, he’d worked a part-time job and saved every penny he could to by the truck. This way, his father couldn’t use it as a bargaining chip against him as he’d done to his brother. He smiled, remembering all the weekends they’d spent during their junior year in Jared’s father’s garage or the driveway trying to get the heap of junk as his father had called it running. After the first month, he’d been sure he’d wasted his money and that the thing would never run. Jensen hadn’t given up on the truck then and he was glad that Jensen hadn’t given up on him. He was also glad that Jensen had taken automotive classes freshman and sophomore. His skills had come in handy. He’d been mystified when Jensen had signed up for them. Jensen had just explained that even though his family had money, he wanted to be as self-sufficient as possible. They both knew they couldn’t always rely on their parents to provide them with every little thing they wanted. When they did, it always came with a price.

 

Jensen tossed his bag into the bed of the truck with the rest of Jared’s stuff before getting into the cab to take the passenger’s seat. Jared made sure everything was secured before sliding in behind the steering wheel and getting the two hour drive started. He gave Jensen a smile, happy that he had his best friend with him again.

 

Jensen returned Jared’s smile before turning to watch the changing scenery, allowing himself to get lost in his thoughts. He found his mind wandering back over his plans, hope blossoming in his chest. The night before, he had set those plans in motion. He had gone to one of the more questionable clubs outside of town last night to get what he needed for his plan. With a fake ID, that he knew would never be looked at, he’d made the drive and found himself taking a seat at the bar. He hadn’t been in the mood to dance, even though there had been several offers. Politely, he’d refused as he sat on the stool at the bar and watched his surroundings. He watched a man approach a booth in the back, talked to someone, they shook hands and then left. These actions repeated themselves; always a different person coming to the booth, but the seated man that everyone spoke to never left. By watching, Jensen knew this was the person he’d heard rumors about, the man who could hook you up with whatever you were looking for. He just hoped the man - okay, drug dealer, let’s be real Jensen thought to himself - had what he was looking for. He had a drink to settle his nerves before he made his way over to the person he hoped would be able to help him out.

 

The guy looked up at him and smiled. He was average looking. Jensen would never have guessed what the guy was had they’d passed each other on the street.

 

“Help you with something? Or are you lost?” The man played with the drink in his hand, raised it at Jensen before taking a sip.

 

“I’m looking for something. Maybe take the edge off, help me sleep tonight,” Jensen offered and watched the man’s blaise look morph into a smile.

 

“I might be able to help you with that. You a cop? Vice?” His voice was hard, clearly not trusting Jensen as he looked him over.

 

“No,” Jensen responded, shaking his head.

 

“Can you afford my . . . services?” The man shot back.

 

“Maybe?” Jensen swallowed, finding it hard to breathe. “Depends, I only need a little. Just need a good night’s sleep.” He watched as the man nodded in understanding.

 

“I hear ya. We’ve all been there.” He produced a small clear packet from his pocket with one white pill. “This will do the job.” The baggie dangled between the man’s fingers.

 

Jensen’s eyes went back and forth between the baggie and the man’s face; unclear as to what to do.

 

Seeing how nervous Jensen was, the man smiled. “Fifty and this is yours.” The man said, never breaking his smile as he spoke. He palmed the baggie, waiting for Jensen to pay or walk away.

 

Jensen reached into his front jeans pocket and pulled out the cash he’d brought with him. Luckily, he had just enough to pay. He palmed the money and extended his hand to shake the man’s hand. He took the man’s hand in his and felt the exchange take place. He withdrew his hand and shoved it into his pocket.

 

“You have a good night’s sleep,” the man said as he raised his drink in a salute before Jensen walked away.

 

Jensen make a hasty exit before anyone could engage him again. He needed to get the hell out of there. As he closed and locked his car door, he heaved a sigh of relief. He had what he needed. Now he could set his plan in motion. When he and Jared were up at the cabin he’d slip the pill into Jared’s beer and wait.

 

Now, all he had to do was get through the drive and wait until they were kicked back and having a beer. Then, he’d slip the pill into Jared’s drink. He closed his eyes, leaned his head against the cool window and cleared his mind of everything except making Jared his.

 

The drive had been made in silence. Jared kept giving Jensen glances hoping that Jensen would just talk to him. It was so hard being this close to Jensen and not talking. He reached over and turned the radio, breaking the silence between them. He sang along to the songs as the miles passed by. He didn’t know what to make of Jensen’s silence. It wasn’t like Jensen was a regularly talkative person. Jensen was in fact, the complete opposite of him, that’s why they’d been such good friends. They fit together; like they were two sides of the same coin. He was the nonstop ball of energy, always talking, always getting in the way. He was tactile, always hugging his family and even Jensen much to Jensen’s apparent irritation. Jensen’s grumbles always made him laugh. He was too long limbed, gangly until his body had stopped growing when he’d reached the height of 6’4”. He was only a few inches taller then Jensen’s 6’1”. He’d finally put on some muscle, filling out his almost skeletal frame. Now, he was broad shouldered, with a trim waist, toned arms, with long muscular legs. Jensen’s build was similar to his but more athletic. He always found Jensen to be more of a thinker. He always seemed to have thought things out, having a plan mapped out before he even spoke or made a move. But, Jensen was like that with those he didn’t know, not with him. While Jensen wasn’t the touchy, feely type, he did have a way of expressing himself without words. All he had to do was give you a look with those green eyes and you knew what he was thinking. How was he ever going to fix what was clearly broken between them if Jensen didn’t talk to him?  

 

The tension was filling the cab of the truck, or at least that was how Jared perceived it. He gave a slight sigh of relief when Jensen sat up, looked at him and smiled. “We’re here,” Jensen said as the truck rounded the bend that led to the cabin. He smiled as he watched Jensen jump down from the truck as it barely rolled to a stop. He was finally seeing signs of the friend he’d known for so long and clearly missed. Maybe this is what they’d both been missing; time away from others, time to just be friends again. Time to see if . . . No he reminded himself. There was nothing but friendship for them. That’s all they had now, all they would ever be. He took comfort in that, that at least he would still have Jensen in his life, if only as a friend. It was better than nothing.

 

He got out of the truck and joined Jensen who was pulling out their stuff. Once everything was out of the bed of the truck and stacked against the wall near the front door of the cabin, they began to unpack. Jensen took his duffle bag and tossed it onto the bed he usually claimed for himself when he he’d stayed here in the past. Jared followed after him, tossing his own bag on the other full-size bed in the room. They had always shared the room in the past. Jared saw no reason to break tradition, even if it was only the two of them and there were still two other bedrooms and a loft to choose from. He watched as Jensen smiled; seeing that they would still be bunking together in his room before returning to the open living area to unpack the food.

 

Jared dragged the cooler over to the fridge and started transferring the food. As he was finishing, Jensen had walked over with the beer Jared had managed to sneak from his house and handed it to him. “You want one?” Jared offered as he set them on the middle shelf to chill.

 

“Later,” Jensen responded as he turned his back to Jared and disappeared into the bedroom. He started unpacking his clothes. They were only planning to stay the weekend, but if things really went as he hoped, they’d have to extend their stay. “Hey, you want to go for a swim?” He called out.

 

“Sure,” Jared called back. “Then we can grill afterwards. Well, you can since I only ever burn everything. Unless you’re in the mood for charred hockey pucks,” Jared said as he appeared in the doorway.

 

“Yeah, I’ll pass on that.” Jensen grabbed his board shorts and went to change in the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later in the shorts, and a t-shirt with a towel slung over his shoulder to find that Jared had changed and was waiting for him.

 

Jared huffed out a laugh, grabbed his towel and left the room with Jensen following behind him. They made their way to the lake situated a half a mile from the cabin. The walk in the sun felt good, warmed their skin to the point that neither could wait to get into the cool and refreshing water.

 

Jensen stopped long enough to kick off his flip flops and peel off his shirt before he waded out into the refreshing water. He gave a sigh as he let himself submerge in the water, feeling lighter as he floated back up to the surface.

 

Jared watched as Jensen stripped off his shirt and sucked in a breath. When had Jensen’s pale freckled skin become enticing to him? When had Jensen’s chest and arms become more defined? Why was he finding himself turned on by the muscular body before him? Why did he want to lick off the water droplets from Jensen’s now wet skin?

 

“You coming in or what?” Jensen called to Jared. He watched as Jared visibly swallowed and shook his head yes. He noticed Jared’s eyes were on him, traveling over his body. Why? Could Jared be liking what he saw; could Jared be appreciating his body? Because, as he watched Jared toss his towel down along with his shirt, he most definitely liked what he saw. He wanted to touch the miles of tan skin and feel the tight muscles under his fingers.

 

Jared made his way into the water, thankful that it was cool and helping to alleviate his thickening cock. Leave it to his lower anatomy to wake up and take notice at the most inopportune time. He forced himself to take a lung full of air before submerging his overheating body. When he emerged from the water, he found Jensen only a few feet away from him.

 

“So, what’s on the menu for tonight?” Jensen questioned, not really caring. He wasn’t interested in food, he just needed something to say.

 

“Hotdogs and burgers if you want. I brought enough food to get us through until Wednesday. We don’t have to rush back. Unless you have to.” Even Jared heard the plea in his voice. He sounded so pathetic. He would have smacked himself in the face if he wasn’t already embarrassed for himself. Why couldn’t the ground open up and swallow him whole right now?

 

Jensen smiled. “No, I’m cool with staying. It’ll be fun, just the two of us. We can go hiking, obviously swimming in the lake; just hang out.” He heard Jared’s stomach growl and laughed. “Or eat,” he chuckled out at Jared.

 

Jared looked down at his stomach in surprise and then up sheepishly at Jensen. He saw the wide smile on Jensen’s face and how the corners of Jensen’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and returned the smile.

 

“Come on, let’s get out, dry off and get back so I can cook. It sounds like your stomach is protesting the lack of food.”

 

“Yeah,” Jared said as he turned and made his way out of the water and grabbed his towel as Jensen followed him. He forced himself to look anywhere but at Jensen. He was too afraid of his own body’s reaction to the alpha standing next to him. He watched Jensen walk past him, towel slung around his hips and his t-shirt in his hand. Jared closed his eyes, took several settling breaths before he followed Jensen back to the cabin.

 

Jensen disappeared into the bathroom again, only to emerge dressed in his clothes from earlier. “Go change while I get the grill ready. Then pull out what you want me to cook.” Not waiting for a response, he slipped out the back door to the wooden deck and set about cleaning and lighting the gas grill.

 

Jared changed into his clothes, hung their towels to dry over the shower rod and busied himself with grabbing the hotdogs and buns. He place chips, ketchup and mustard along with paper plates on the table before bringing Jensen the dogs and buns.

 

With a smile, Jensen took the buns and dogs from Jared and turned back to the grill, letting himself get lost in his task of cooking. He could feel Jared’s eyes on him, heard Jared’s breathing and felt his presence near him. He wondered why Jared was lingering so close to him. He turned to find Jared standing only a foot or so away from him. He decided to ignore Jared’s closeness. “We got a plate to put this food on?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I’ll get you one.” Jared quickly disappeared inside to get the plate. “So freaking stupid. Standing there, fawning over him,” Jared muttered to himself. He grabbed a plate, took a few deep breaths and brought it out to Jensen. “Here,” Jared said as he handed Jensen the plate and watched as Jensen piled the dogs and buns on. He handed Jared the plate and then turned off the grill.

 

As they sat across from each other, eating in silence Jensen let his mind wonder.

 

Both of their family’s were well off. Neither of them had to work; not if they really didn’t want to. Jared’s family had made money in land development and farming. Jensen’s family came from old money; oil and horse. Jensen had opted to work one of his family’s horse breeding facility and stable. He enjoyed working in the barn; pitching hay, mucking the stalls, training new riders, grooming the horses. He could lose himself in the work, and the horses didn’t judge him. Plus, he was able to take out one of the horses for a daily ride. He felt free, at peace when he was at the stable. He knew when college started, he’d be taking business class to prepare him for running the family oil business.

 

Jared, on the other hand, hadn’t really done much with his time off, except flirt, as far as Jensen could tell. Jared had gone in to work for a couple of weeks with his father to learn the ins and outs of land development, but that really wasn’t his thing. He gravitated more toward the farming aspect of their business. When his father had refused to let him learn that part of the company, Jared had declined to accompany his father more than the one day a week he was currently doing.

 

A thought came to him, what would their future be like as a mated couple? Would Jared still go into his family’s business or would he want something else? Then again, would it really matter what Jared wanted once Jared was his mate? He would hold Jared’s future in his hands. What he wanted for Jared would be what Jared was given. That was how it was in every alpha and omega mated relationship. But, there was a part of him that wanted to make sure Jared was happy once they were mated.

 

Knowing how much Jared loved animals, Jensen had already decided what Jared would do once they were mated. He would talk to his father, set Jared up at one of the stables and let him work with the animals. Maybe, Jared could go to veterinary school, if it didn’t interfere with Jared’s obligations to his mate and their pups. Jensen was already fine with the idea of taking over the family business after graduating college. As long as he could still pay a visit to the stables when he wanted, he wasn’t going to fight the destiny that had been mapped out for him when he was only a young pup. The only destiny he was fighting was what was right before him; Jared being an alpha.

 

“Hey, if you weren’t an alpha, if you didn’t have to go into your father’s business, what would you want to be?” Jensen asked. He noticed the tight smile that played over Jared’s lips. To Jensen, he looked sad.

 

“What does it matter? Like either of us has a choice. Our lives were planned for us long before we even popped our knots.” Jared shrugged. His chest felt tight with the tension he was feeling. He was silent as he thought about what Jensen had asked him. Really, did it matter? It wasn’t like he had any other options. It was follow in his father’s footsteps or lose everything he had even though he was the younger of the two Padalecki alpha sons. Where as, Jensen was the only child and alpha of the Ackles.

 

“Yeah, but what if you weren’t an alpha? What if you were a beta or an omega?” Jensen asked in earnest.

 

Jared laughed bitterly. “Yeah, but I’m not. We’re not,” he waved a hand between them as he looked away. “We never had a chance to be anything else. So, why bother dreaming?”

 

Jensen laid a comforting hand over Jared’s shoulder. “Let yourself dream for one moment. Pretend that you could do whatever you wanted, be what you wanted to be. What would you choose?”

 

“I want to work with animals. I don’t want to go into the land development part of the company. I’d like to learn how to run the farm. It makes no sense to me. Jeff is my older brother and an alpha. He can run things. I don’t get why I have to learn it as well.” Jared turned to Jensen, met the intense gaze in those green eyes. He sucked in an involuntary breath. He felt like Jensen was looking into his soul. It felt like Jensen was seeing everything in him that he was trying so hard to hide and he had to look away. “What about you?” He asked as he popped a chip into his mouth. He’d never really asked Jensen about what he’d wanted. Hell, neither of them had ever had a conversation about what they wanted for their lives, for their futures. He’d just never dared to dream.

 

Jensen sat back as he picked up one of the hotdogs. He held it in his hands as he considered Jared’s question.

 

“I don’t so much as mind following in my father’s footsteps as I mind that it’ll take me away from the stables. If I could figure out away to have my feet in both words, I’d be happy.” He leaned forward and bit into the hotdog.

 

Jared let out a little laugh and watched as Jensen’s head snapped up.

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Jared. “What?” He asked sharply.

 

“You’ve always been great with the horses and the kids, teaching them how to ride. You always seem the happiest when you’re riding.” Jared said in earnest, trying to smooth over the sudden tension between them.

 

“Hmm.” Was the only response he had for Jared. He polished off the hotdog and then pushed his empty plate way. He had his answer and now he knew he could move forward with his plan. He would knot Jared, mate and claim him and then give Jared anything he wanted. He already had a significant trust fund; one that his grandparents had gifted him with on his sixteenth birthday that only he had access to. It was his to do with as he wanted. He’d just never touched it in the two years since it had been given to him. Plus he knew his family would support him in his decision to mate with Jared. They just might not like the way he went about it, but he knew they’d come around, just like Jared would, in time. Now, he just needed the right moment to present itself so he could slip the drug into Jared’s drink.

 

“Beer?” Jensen asked as he pushed himself up from the couch. They’d finally cleaned up after dinner and had settled on a movie to watch. Each sat on one of the end cushions of the couch, keeping the middle one as a buffer.

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Jared responded as he watched Jensen move about the kitchen grabbing to beers from the fridge. The sound from the TV drew his attention to the screen and he settled comfortably back against the deep cushion, not giving Jensen’s movements another thought.

 

Jensen cast a look over his shoulder and saw that Jared’s attention was no longer on him and pulled the little baggie from his pocket. He quickly emptied the pill into Jared’s beer, gave it a little swirl and tossed the empty baggie into the trash. Keeping Jared’s beer in his left hand, he took a sip from his own as he made his way back to the couch. He handed Jared his beer and sat back down, watching as Jared gulped his beer down in a few swallows. “Easy there,” Jensen said with a smirk. “You want another?” He questioned, knowing more alcohol would only quicken the drug’s effect.

 

“I’ll get it.” Jared was on his feet before he had even finished his sentence. He felt so nervous suddenly as it sunk in that it was only him and Jensen. Why? What the hell was going on with him? Maybe it had been their conversation at dinner. He’d never let himself think about a future other than what was already ahead of him. He sat back down on the couch, beer bottle in his hands and started the movie. Before the opening credits had even finished, he’d emptied his second beer. He added his empty to the other two sitting on the table. Two beers were enough for him and Jensen had only had the one.

 

 

Jared hadn’t any idea when the movie had ended or how he’d gotten into the bedroom. He felt hands on his shoulders and heard murmuring. The voice was familiar, comforting. He knew the voice.

 

“Wha . . . what are you . . .” Jared couldn’t form a complete thought, let alone a full sentence. His brain was fuzzy and his limbs felt heavy. He couldn’t really move his body very well. He tried to stand, only to fall back against the bed. He let out a whimper as he tried to figure out what was going on.

 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Jensen said quietly, leaning over Jared and planting a kiss on the side of his face. “I’m gonna take care of you. I’ll fix things.” He began to unbutton and pull Jared’s clothing off him. Jared gave minimal resistance to him as he undressed him and laid him out on the bed, face down.

 

“Jen . . .” Jared tried to move, to lift his head. He couldn’t as he felt his legs being pushed apart. Hands touched him, moving from his shoulders down his back and over his ass. He tried to focus, to stop them, but they felt so good. He felt the bed shift and then lips against his cheek. He heard a voice. It promised to take care of him, fix things, make everything right. He nodded, or at least he thought he did and hummed in response to the voice.

 

“Just let go, Jay. I won’t hurt you, gonna take care of you. I’ve loved you for so long. You shouldn’t have presented as an alpha. You were supposed to be an omega, my omega, my mate.” Jensen reached into his pocket and grabbed one of the packets of lube he’d brought. The first few times he might need it to knot Jared. Once Jared’s transformation took place, once he changed from an alpha to an omega, he’d never need lube again. Jared’s body would produce slick, easing the way for him to knot Jared, mate with him and breed him full of pups. He growled at the thought, Jared swollen with his pups.

 

He forced himself to prep Jared, open Jared using his fingers and not just force his cock into that tantalizing hole. He didn’t want to hurt Jared anymore than he was about to, but the wait was killing him. He needed to be in Jared, to fuck him, knot him. He tore the packet open with his teeth and poured some of the lube onto his fingers. Pushing Jared’s legs apart, he leaned down and let his fingers travel down the crack of Jared’s ass until he reached his prize. Slowly, he pushed a finger into Jared’s tight heat. He groaned at the feeling. He began to move his finger in and out, feeling the resistance begin to lessen. He pulled out, only to add a second finger and heard Jared whimper. “It’s okay, I’ll take care of you.” Jensen repeated the words as he added a third finger, feeling Jared’s body pulling his fingers in. He had to palm himself to stop himself from coming before he even accomplished what he set out to do.

 

When he was sure Jared’s body was as ready as it would be, he pulled his fingers out, lined his cock up with Jared’s rim and pushed home. He let out a loud groan as he inched into the soft velvet feel of Jared’s body. When he was fully sheathed in Jared’s body, he stopped his movements. He heard a whine coming from Jared and looked down at him. He could just see the slight grimace maring Jared’s features, but Jared never stirred underneath him. Seeing that, he began to move, enjoying the feel of Jared’s body against his. He pulled himself nearly out of Jared’s body only to push back in, slowly at first. He heard a moan escape Jared’s lips and stilled his movements. When Jared remained unmoved, he quickened his pace, snapping his hips back and forth, feeling his knot grow and swell as it pushed against Jared’s rim. With one swift push, his knot forced its way into Jared and he groaned in pleasure. He felt Jared’s muscle clamp down around him, pulling him in as he gave shallow thrusts until he felt himself orgasm, spilling into Jared. As his first orgasm hit him, he felt the need to claim his mate. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Jared’s neck at the junction where Jared’s neck met his shoulder. He felt the skin tear under his teeth and then the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. His tongue lapped at the blood, running over the broken skin. He pulled back and gently placed his lips over his claiming mark and hummed against it.

 

After his first orgasm, Jensen maneuvered them on the bed so that they were laying on their sides, His chest against Jared’s back. He couldn’t stop himself as he let his hands roam over Jared’s body. He wasn’t sure how long they would stay tied to each other; how long his knot would pulse in Jared’s tight heat. The only thing he knew, that mattered to him, was that Jared was finally his. He knew he should feel remorse for what he’d just done, he just couldn’t bring himself to. He knew the shit was gonna hit the fan when Jared came to and realized what he’d done. He’d just deal with that when it happened was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 

When Jared stirred, the first thing he noticed was that he was naked. Why the hell was he naked? Had he had that much to drink that he’d ended up naked in bed? He only remembered having two beers. Surely that wasn’t enough to knock him out? It wasn’t the first time he’d had a beer or two so that was highly unlikely. The second thing he noticed was the ache he felt throughout his entire body. God, he hurt. He moved his legs to get up and hissed at the pain between his ass cheeks. What the fuck? He collapsed against the bed as pain shot through his body. He shook with it and he felt his stomach roil. He was going to be sick. He forced himself up, ignoring the pain as he made his way to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet when he hunched over and tossed up the contents of his stomach.

 

When he was done, he forced himself up and back out to get his clothes. He found them at the foot of the bed, mixed with Jensen’s. That was weird since they each had their own beds. Then he spied the lube packet and he felt like was going to be sick all over again as he put two and two together. There was only one reason why an alpha would need lube; to turn another alpha. “No,” he whispered. _Yes_ , his mind screamed back. He felt another wave of pain hit his body, nearly bringing him to his knees. He braced himself on the bed so he didn’t end up on his ass on the floor. As he moved his right arm, he felt another twinge of pain; different from the pain that was coursing through his body. As he got himself seated on the bed, he brought his left hand to his neck and felt . . . What the fuck was that? A claiming bite! No, that couldn’t be what his fingers were running over. He pulled his fingers way and looked down at them. He saw the tacky and smeared drops of blood on his fingers as he looked at them in horror.

 

“Jensen . . .” he barely breathed out. He looked up as the sound of movement caught his attention.

 

“You’re finally awake,” Jensen said as he stood in the doorway to what had been Jared’s room. He gave Jared a small smile as he rubbed the back of his head. He braced himself for Jared’s reaction.

 

“What did you do to me?” Jared demanded. He already knew the answer. He felt his body changing. He was no longer an alpha. He was changing. He was changing into an . . . into an omega. Jensen had . . . he had been knotted. Jensen had changed him. Jensen had made him his bitch. He wasn’t only changing, he’d been claimed. He was now Jensen’s omega, his mate. “YOU SON OF A BITCH! You had no right . . .”

 

“Jared!” Jensen growled at him.

 

Jared went quiet, feeling the fight drain from him in that moment at just the tone of Jensen’s voice, his alpha’s warning to him.

 

“You . . . You knotted me. You changed me. You claimed me!” Jared screamed as he touched the bite on his neck.

 

Jensen walked into the room and stood in front of Jared. Jared looked up at him. He saw such sadness and hurt in Jared’s hazel eyes. He stepped closer to Jared, invading his space.

 

“Of course I claimed you. I had to. You were meant to be my mate.” Jensen tried to calm Jared, to place reassuring hands on him, only to have Jared pull away. “You are mine.”

 

Jared flinched and tried to move away. “Don’t touch me. You don’t get to . . .”

 

Jensen placed a hand under Jared’s chin and raised Jared’s head up so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “But, I do. As your alpha.” Jensen stood there, a smile on his face as he looked down at Jared. “Now, why don’t you go get cleaned up. We’ll have lunch and then talk about how things are going to be.”

 

Jared heard Jensen’s tone, it was suggestive, but he knew the words were anything but that. He found himself on his feet and moving toward the bathroom to do as his alpha had suggested. He looked at himself in the mirror, horrified at the changes his body had already started on. His pecks weren’t as defined as they had been, the mounds of flesh were rounding as they would on any omega, readying his body to feed pups that would suckle at his nipples. “No, no, no,” he cried out at himself as he turned his back on his reflection. Soon, his body would no longer be his; what it used to be, muscular, defined, an alpha’s body. How would he tell his family, his friends . . .

 

He splashed water on his face, ran a toothbrush over his teeth, all the while careful not to look at himself in the mirror. He took a quick shower. He shook as he cleaned himself, afraid to touch his changing body. He dried himself off and dressed in a t-shirt and shorts before walking into the kitchen where Jensen was making sandwiches.

 

Jensen looked up to see Jared standing there, watching him with a pout on his lips. “Don’t pout, Jared.” Jensen kept his voice even as he spoke to his omega. He was not in the mood to fight, but he would put Jared in his place if he had to. “Sit,” he said as he turned back to what he was doing.

 

He sat silently at the kitchen table as Jensen placed a plate with sandwiches in front of him and then Jensen sat in front of his own plate. He crossed his arms and glared at Jensen. How had this happened? When had Jensen decided to betray him in this way? Why? His mind screamed at him. Why did Jensen do this? Do this to him?

 

“Eat, your body will need the food to help with the changes it’s going through.” Jensen nudged the plate closer to Jared.

 

“And whose fault is that? That my body is changing?” He felt close to tears right now. He was not sure if it was because of the changes he was going through, the betrayal at the hands of his best friend or the fact that he would never be what he once was. He snatched the plate, raised it above his head and was ready to hurl it across the room when Jensen spoke to him, in that calm and even tone that just pissed him off.

 

“Don’t, Jared, just don’t. Put the plate down and eat your lunch.”

 

Without consent to his own body, he found himself obeying Jensen’s command. Damn his traitorous body and damn Jensen to Hell!

 

Jared couldn’t believe that this had happened to him. How had he never seen Jensen’s interest in him? “When did you plan this? How long?” Jared asked quietly. He needed to know how long this betrayal had been going on.

 

“Not long. It started the day at the diner when you just left me sitting there like an idiot while you flirted with the beta. I kept thinking that it was wrong. You were meant to be my mate.” Jensen looked up, caught Jared’s eyes. “Tell me you never felt the pull between us.” He watched as Jared opened his mouth, only to snap it shut again.

 

Jared couldn’t deny the truth. It was just the way Jensen had gone about things. Maybe if they had actually talked things through. Maybe if Jensen had given him the chance to make this decision on his own instead of taking it from him. Changing him, changing his life forever. Maybe, they could have figured things out together. Maybe he would have made the decision to become Jensen’s omega, if he had know how Jensen had felt. That had all been taken away from him. Now, he was just so angry. Angry at Jensen, for his betrayal and angry at himself, for never seeing this. Sneaky bastard, Jared’s mind screamed.

 

“So what, you think since you’ve changed me, knotted me, claimed me that I’m yours?” Jared let out a hard laugh. He knew that was what everything meant. He just needed to hear it from Jensen.

 

“Yes.” Jensen reached out to touch Jared. He ran his fingers along Jared’s cheek. “I love you Jared. So, yes, that’s exactly what this means.”

 

Jared flinched at the touch. He tried to pull away, only to find that Jensen’s hand had snaked around the back of his neck, holding him firmly from any escape.  “Love me!” Jared screamed out. “You love me? You raped me. You took everything from me and made me yours!” He chest was heaving with anger. He wanted to pound his fists against Jensen, mark up his oh so pretty and smug looking face.

 

“Yes, I love you, have since I can remember. I couldn’t lose you. This was the only way.”

 

“The only way? How about talking to me? How about asking me what I wanted?” Jared shot back.

 

Jensen turned his eyes on Jared. He saw the hurt, the anger and betrayal written on Jared’s face. He had put that there. “Why? Would you have ever considered willingly becoming my omega, my mate?” He asked quietly, letting go of his hold on Jared.

 

Jared pushed himself away from the table and stood up. “Guess we’ll never know.” Jared spat out as he left the room, leaving Jensen to only stare after him. He stalked into the bedroom, slamming the door closed so loudly that the entire cabin reverberated with the sound.

 

Jared paced back and forth in the bedroom. He clenched and unclenched his hands in anger and frustration. There was no way out of this for him. He was Jensen’s. He could run, once they returned from the cabin, pack his things and try to disappear. But, he knew Jensen would find him or he’d be found and returned to his alpha. That was how mated omegas were treated. Not to mention that he would never have anything of his own. Now that he was an omega, either his father would give everything that was supposed to be his to Jensen, to his “alpha” or he would keep what was due him, giving it to his alpha brother Jeff. And a runaway omega . . . Well, that was not a good thing. He was screwed. He could petition to dissolve Jensen’s claiming, if his alpha father allowed it, if he would even help him. But, those instances, where an omega tried that, were rare. Besides, he could end up being forced into another mating with an alpha his father chose for him. With that thought, he was better off with the devil he knew, his mind supplied for him. So, yes, he was screwed.

 

He sank down on the untouched bed. The one that was supposed to have been his. He rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands. There was no way out of this for him. He would have to learn to live as an omega. It wasn’t like he had a choice. Not since Jensen had taken that away from him. He would have to figure out a way to resign himself to being Jensen’s mate and omega. The question was, could he do that? He pushed himself up onto the bed and leaned his against the pillows and closed his eyes as the tears started to prick the corners of his eyes. His life as he knew it was over. He allowed himself to cry, to mourn the life he should have had. He cried himself out, not stopping until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

Jared rolled over over, rubbing his eyes as he woke. He was surprised that he had managed to sleep, for however long he had slumbered. At least while he had slept, he no longer had to deal with his sorrow. It had been a short reprieve. He was now awake and the horror that was his life slammed into him. He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He felt his heart thudding against his chest and groaned as his breathing quickened.     

 

He felt the ache in his body. It was just under his skin, this itch that he couldn’t scratch. It felt like his body was on fire, the blood in his veins boiling. He felt the beads of sweat on his neck begin to run down his back. He wiped at his brow. He was so hot. He sniffed the air and noticed a delicious aroma. He realized, with horror that the scent was coming from Jensen. It was a combination of musk and spice and it spoke to him. He felt the pull of his body, his arousal as he took in another whiff of Jensen. Alpha. He was scenting his alpha. He was going into a heat. His body was readying itself for breeding. And, he wanted it. He wanted to have Jensen knot him, breed him, take him often until he was with Jensen’s pup. This couldn’t be happening. Not to him. He was an alpha. Not anymore his mind screamed at him as he felt his body’s desire for Jensen intensify, producing slick. He was horrified. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted to die.

 

Jensen turned off the TV and tossed the remote onto the table. He pushed himself up from the couch, standing to his full height and stretched the kinks out of his body. He tried to center himself before going to search for Jared. He had been gone awhile. He stopped at the bedroom door and breathed in deeply. Jensen scented the air, his nostrils flaring as he caught a scent of Jared. The scent was enticing; sweet. Jared was going into his first heat. He had to breathe through his mouth so he didn’t rush into the room. His mind was screaming at him. Jared was starting his heat. His omega needed his knot. He felt the need to knot Jared, to fuck him until he was full of his seed, full of his pup. He hummed at the thought of Jared, swollen with their first pup. He wanted that. He wanted Jared.

 

Jared let out a low whimper. He tried to fight against the heat creeping up on his body. No, this wasn’t happening. But, it was his heated mind screamed back at him. He felt the slick begin to trickle out of his body. No, no it wasn’t possible. He wasn’t an omega. He was an alpha. He let out another whimper, hurt with the thought that his body had changed from the alpha body he had grown into.

 

“Jared,” Jensen called softly as he entered the bedroom.

 

“Please Jensen . . .” Jared’s words drifted off as the need to have Jensen touch him built in him. He was in heat and he needed his alpha.

 

“Please what, Jared?” Jensen asked in a quiet voice. He wanted Jared, there was no denying that. He’d gladly lay Jared out underneath him and fuck Jared. He wanted to hear Jared’s moans as he pumped his cock into him. He wanted to hear Jared’s breathy moans and groans as he was knotted. He had to palm his hard cock at that thought. He wouldn’t be any good to his omega if he came now. No, he had to calm down so he could knot Jared. Jared was in heat and he had to take care of his omega.

 

“Please Jen, please need . . .” He looked up at Jensen, saw him standing only a foot away from the bed. Jensen’s scent was driving him crazy. He felt the slick leaking from his body, readying him to be bred by his alpha. That was the only way this pain would stop. He needed Jensen. He wanted . . . Oh Gods he wanted Jensen. He wanted to be fucked by him. His body screamed for Jensen’s knot, but his mind still rebelled at that thought. How could it not?

 

Jensen looked down into hazy hazel colored eyes. He saw the need in Jared. He felt it. Jared’s need and arousal; the scent of it was filling the room. It was a heady feeling, knowing that scent was meant for him. That Jared’s body was leaking slick, that his body was ready to be knotted by him. “What do you need? Hmm? Tell me,” he purred to Jared. Once Jared said the words, told him what Jared needed, he would give his omega everything and more.

 

“I need you to knot me. Fuck me, please,” Jared whimpered. He no longer cared that he shouldn’t want this. He was too far gone to care. He was consumed with getting his alpha to fuck him. Alpha, knot and breed his mind screamed and he felt a ripple of desire and want run through his body. “Please, I’ll be a good omega,” he begged. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor and then proceeded to strip himself of his pants, dropping them as well, before getting back on the bed and presenting himself. He looked over his shoulder and met Jensen’s eyes. “Please alpha, knot me. Please take care of your omega.”

 

Hearing that, Jensen let out a throaty growl. There was no way he could deny Jared what he had just begged for. He stripped off his clothes and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself between Jared’s thighs. “Yes, Jared, my omega,” he growled out.

 

“Jensen . . .”

 

“I’ll take care of you. Always will. You’re my omega, my mate,” Jensen breathed against Jared’s neck. “Don’t fight it. Don’t fight me.” He caressed Jared’s back as he spoke to him.

 

Jared whimpered. His body wanted to be knotted by Jensen. His mind was too far gone with the want to be knotted for him to care about fighting against this fighting to stop Jensen.

 

He set his teeth to the back of Jared’s neck, settling his omega underneath his body.

 

Feeling Jensen’s teeth against his neck, his body went limp, the desire to submit to his alpha was overwhelming. He couldn’t have fought it if he tried. Which, to his lust clouded mind should have registered shame, but it didn’t. It only registered pleasure at the feeling of Jensen’s body against his.

 

 

Jensen woke to the feeling of Jared’s body against his, their limbs entwined as they lay together, Jared’s back against his chest. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jared, his omega against his skin.

 

Jensen scented Jared. Something was off about his scent. Jared stilled smelled of home and mate, but there was a change. It wasn’t unappealing to him, just somehow sweeter. He ran his hand down Jared’s arm and noticed that the burning heat of Jared’s skin had subsided. He was still warm to the touch, like he normally was, but there wasn’t the underlying heat that had been there last night. Jared’s heat was subsiding. There was only two things that would cause that; Jared’s heat was over - had run its course, which since it had just started Jared would still have at least two more days of his heat. Or, the most logical thought was that Jared had conceived. He really hoped for the latter. He placed a hand over Jared’s stomach, letting his fingers rub circles on the skin. A pup. Was it possible? He hoped so. Then, Jared would always be his. Not that Jared wasn’t already, but he just liked the idea that Jared would always be tied to him. A pup would cement them as a mated couple. Jared stirred next to him and Jensen pulled him tighter against him. He placed a kiss over his claiming bite. “Morning, darling,” he murmured into Jared’s warm skin. He felt Jared stiffen. “Do you feel the difference in your body?” Jensen questioned, letting Jared mull over his words.

 

Hearing Jensen’s voice jarred Jared awake. He forced his eyes open and then stiffened as Jensen spoke to him. He was naked in bed with Jensen. He felt their bodies pressed against each other’s. He could feel Jensen’s fingers rubbing over his stomach. They had mated again last night. He’d gone into heat and had needed his alpha. He cringed inwardly at that, the need for Jensen. He had wanted Jensen to knot him. Oh Gods, he’d begged Jensen to fuck him. This couldn’t be happening. Not to him. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He felt lips against his neck and hummed in contentment. No! No, just no. There was no way he could want this. Yet, before the choice had been taken away from him, he had been thinking of this very thing. Of Jensen’s naked body pressed against his. But, that had been a forbidden fantasy. This was reality. This had been forced upon him. Yet . . . No! No, no, no! How could anything good come from this? But, those lips were on him again, awakening a desire deep within him. How could he want this? How could he not?

 

“Jared?” Jensen murmured against sleep warmed skin. “Do you feel anything different?”

 

“Hmm?” Was Jared’s response as Jensen’s fingers swirled over his belly to move past his hip coming to rest on his thigh. He found himself grinding back against Jensen’s body. Jensen had asked him something. Something different? Heat. He was warm but no longer feeling consumed by the heat that had him in the begging for Jensen’s knot. How could that be possible? A heat lasted anywhere from three to five days for an omega. Unless the omega had . . . Oh Gods, no! Had they . . . Had he conceived from their last knotting? He didn’t want that. He wasn’t ready for that, but clearly his newly change omega body had other ideas. His mind and body were at war with each other. He didn’t know what to make of this, at all. He felt the tears he had been fight back start to fall. Overwhelmed didn’t even begin to cover how he felt. He was terrified, ashamed. How was he going to explain any of this to his family? How were they going to react? They no longer had two alpha sons. Now, they had a mated and apparently pregnant omega son. He knew how his father would react. He would wash his hands of his disgraced son. The son who had been too stupid to see what his best friend had been planning.

 

“Have you figured it out?” Jensen’s soft voice cut through Jared’s swirling thoughts. He felt Jared nod against him and he placed another kiss along the claiming bite. He would never get tired of doing that, feeling the mark or seeing it. It marked Jared as his. No one would ever be able to part them.

 

“Ye . . . yes . My heat. It’s . . . I’m . . . we’ve conceived.” Jared was barely able to utter the words. They felt so thick on his tongue, so foreign in his mouth. He sniffled, not bothering to hide the tears. He felt a soft touch to his face as Jensen wiped away his tears. He tried to pull away from Jensen, only to find himself being manhandled onto his back with Jensen looming over him, piercing green eyes looking down at him. He saw the look of concern on Jensen’s face. He fought the urge to reach out and touch Jensen, to soothe away the worry. No, the bastard wouldn’t get sympathy from him, Jensen had caused this, had caused these tears.

 

Jensen kneeled up on the bed and placed his hands on either side of Jared’s shoulders. He looked down at Jared, saw the tears spilling from his eyes. “Jared, this is going to be great. You’ll see. We’re not the first mated pair to conceive as soon as they’ve mated. You have nothing to worry about. I’ll take care of you. Of our pup,” Jensen said as he laid a protective hand on Jared’s still flat, but now soft stomach. He growled low in his throat, showing his possessiveness and protectiveness to his omega and their newly conceived pup. “You can relax, if that’s what you were worrying about.” He pulled back and shifted so he was sitting on his ass, still looking at Jared. He frowned at not seeing a smile on Jared’s face. “What?” he asked, trying to hide his growing annoyance. Jared needed to get with the program and soon. He’d give Jared until they left to wallow in self pity, but after that, after they left the cabin, they would present themselves as a happily mated pair.

 

“You think that’s what’s wrong? That I’m worried about how fast you got me with a pup? Are you out of you fucking mind?” Jared brought his hands up to his face in disbelief. This time, when Jensen touched him, he flinched and pulled away. He forced himself up, flattening himself against the headboard in an effort to try and get away from Jensen. “How am I going to explain this to my parents? To anyone?”

 

“You’ll tell them nothing,” Jensen said as he slipped out of bed. He pulled on his clothes as Jared started to sit up, a protest on his lips.

 

“What do you mean that I’ll tell them nothing?” Jared questioned as anger flared up in him.

 

“I’m your alpha. I told you that I would take care of you. That means I’ll take care of explaining everything to our families. All you need to do is wear my collar . . .”

 

“Collar?!” Jared repeated in disbelief.

 

“Yes, my collar. I want everyone to know that you’re my mated omega. When we leave here we’ll get your belongings and you’ll come home with me. Then, when college starts, you’ll come with me.” He held up his hand, stopping Jared’s next round of protests. “There’s no debate on this, Jared. As your alpha, you’ll be with me. You’ll still attend school, but not the business courses your father wanted for you. I know you’ll be happy working with animals. I’m fine with that, as long as it doesn’t interfere with your duties as my mate.”

 

“Duties?” Jared asked, trying to understand what Jensen was talking about.

 

“Yes, your duties to me and our pup or pups. It’s quite simple, really,” Jensen said with a smile. “You know the role of an omega as well as I do. Both of our mothers are omegas. Your duty is to me, to make sure my needs are met, the pups are taken care of - because we will have more pups - and that our home is orderly. I will care for you, see that your needs are met, knot you during your heats, provide for you as an alpha should.” Jensen sat down on the bed, waiting for Jared to voice the opinion he knew Jared was forming. He was prepared to fight Jared on this, but was surprised by Jared’s reaction.

 

“You’d let me continue with school, go to college, get a degree in anything I wanted?” He watched as Jensen shook his head yes in response. “I do want to work with animals and you’d let me?” He asked cautiously, still not ready to believe Jensen or what he was saying.

 

“Yes. I do love you. I do want you to be happy, despite what you may think of me. But, I won’t lie to you. I have no regret for turning you. I know you’re angry with me. But, I hope you’ll come to forgive me, even love me,” Jensen said matter-of-factly.

 

Jared glared at Jensen. Forgive him? Love him? He wasn’t sure if that would or could ever happen. “Don’t you think it’s a little late to hope that I’ll forgive you or that I’ll ever be able to love you after you’ve done this to me?” Jared asked as he swiped a hand over his changed body.

 

Jensen sighed as he stood up again. “Can you honestly look at me and tell me you feel nothing but hate for me?”

 

Jared looked away, unwilling to meet Jensen’s green eyes as they bore into him. He couldn’t voice what he was feeling. What he knew he had always felt for Jensen. What he would always feel for Jensen. He loved Jensen and it scared him.

 

“Answer me,” Jensen said in a low, even tone.

 

“No,” Jared whispered. “I can’t tell you that.” He hated admitting that to Jensen. He hated that fact that while he hated Jensen, he also loved him.

 

Jensen smiled, willing to let the the subject drop and remained silent.

 

“What now?” Jared asked in an uncertain voice.

 

“Now you get up, you get dressed and we go home,” Jensen said as he offered Jared his hand to help him up from the bed. There was no reason to stay in the cabin any longer. He had succeeded in what he had set out to do. He had turned Jared into an omega, his omega. He had knotted and claimed Jared. They were now a mated pair.

 

Six Months Later:

 

Jared looked up from his book as Jensen entered their home. He was curled up on the couch, a protective hand over his swollen stomach. He smiled as Jensen closed the distance between the front door and him. He raised his head up to meet Jensen’s kiss.

 

“How was your day?” Jensen asked as he sat down next to Jared on the couch.

 

“Good, I finished my paper and emailed it in. So, I’m done with my classes,” Jared said as he ran his finger along the collar he wore around his neck. At first he had fought Jensen on that; wearing a collar. He had hated the feel of the cool leather against his skin. When Jensen had buckled it around his neck he had tried to rip it off, only to find that it was locked, with Jensen the only one who had access to the key. Now the brown leather collar, Jensen had picked the light color to match his skin tone, centered him when he was stressed. He enjoyed feeling the familiar weight against his skin.

 

The transition from alpha to omega, to Jensen’s forced mated omega, had been difficult in the beginning. He had fought it every step of the way. Those first weeks had been hell. Now, he was settled into his role as an omega, as Jensen’s omega. Jensen had kept his word to him. Jensen had handled telling everyone that he was Jared’s alpha; that he had claimed Jared, changing him into his omega and mate.

 

His parents had been stunned at first - angry and then strangely accepting of the situation. His mother had wrung her hands until his father had stepped forward and offered Jensen his hand, congratulating him. He had just watched in shocked silence.

 

“I always expected Jared to present as an omega. I never saw him as an alpha. I was shocked as hell when he had popped his knot. I guess you felt it as well,” Gerald Padalecki had said with a chuckle, speaking to Jensen as if he wasn’t in the room.

 

He had felt humiliated. His own father had approved of what Jensen had done to him. And of course, his mother had followed along with what her alpha mate had approved of. After leaving his childhood home, he had asked Jensen never to bring him there again. Jensen had agreed, much to his surprise.

 

Telling Jensen’s parents hadn’t been any easier for Jared. Jensen had brought him back to his home after leaving Jared’s parent’s home. To his horror, Jensen’s father had clapped him on the back, congratulating Jensen for taking what he wanted. It was the alpha way Jensen’s father had told him. Thankfully, they had stayed with Jensen’s parents for only a few weeks.

 

Shortly afterward, Jensen had moved them into a small home near his college campus. Jensen had enrolled him in online courses so he could work on becoming a veterinary technician. Jensen had told him that he could start with a few online courses and see how things unfolded. So far everything was working out. He made sure that his alpha’s needs were met and that his school work didn’t interfere with that.

 

“How was your day?” Jared inquired as he settled against Jensen’s warm body.

 

“It was busy. I’m just glad we’re at the end of the semester. I’m looking forward to having some time off to be with you and our pup,” Jensen said as he placed his hand over Jared’s swollen stomach, feeling the movement of their pup. “Been active?”

 

“Yeah, but not to bad,” Jared said as he placed a hand over Jensen’s. He gave a sigh and smiled. His alpha was home and as his omega he needed to take care of Jensen. “Are you hungry? Dinner won’t take long. Why don’t you take a shower while I start the sauce?” Jared suggested as he shifted, trying to steady himself to stand.

 

Jensen stood and offered his hands to help Jared up. He knew it was getting harder for Jared to move and it wouldn’t be long before Jared birthed their pup. “So, sauce and what else?” Jensen inquired.

 

“Pasta. I also made a salad.”

 

Jensen pulled Jared into his arms and kissed Jared before letting him go. “I won’t be long,” Jensen said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom to wash away the day’s grime from his body. When he returned, Jared was plating their dinner. “Smells delicious,” Jensen said as he took his seat at the kitchen table.

 

Jared placed the plates on the table, sliding Jensen’s in front of him as he sat down down and began to silently eat. He waited for Jensen to speak, knowing that Jensen preferred to eat in silence and then talk after their dinner was done.

 

When Jensen was done, he pushed his plate away and looked up, his green eyes meeting the steady gaze of hazel eyes. He smiled at Jared. “That was good, definitely make that again,” he said.

 

“Yes, alpha,” Jared readily responded. He slowly pulled himself to his feet to clean the table with Jensen’s help. When they were done, he felt Jensen’s hands on his swollen stomach, stroking over their pup as Jensen pressed his chest to his back.

 

“How’s the den? Do you need anything?” Jensen asked as he rested his chin on Jared’s shoulder.

 

Jared leaned into Jensen’s touch, enjoying the feeling of his mate’s body against his. “No, it’s all set. The room is ready for when I birth our pup.” He could feel Jensen shaking his head in understanding against his shoulder.          

 

“Do you want to go lay down? We can,” Jensen offered.

 

“Yes,”Jared said and followed Jensen into the second bedroom they had converted into a birthing den and nursery for when their pup was born. With Jensen’s help, he situated himself down into the massive amount of pillows and bedding he had managed to pile into one of the corners of the room. He felt Jensen slide in behind him, Jensen’s body giving him warmth and comfort as he tried to find a comfortable position to rest in. He hummed in contentment when he was able to relax, letting his body go lax as he started to drift into a light sleep. “Love you,” he whispered as he closed his eyes.

 

“Love you and our pup,” Jensen responded as he kissed the claiming bite, slowly following Jared into sleep.

 

Jared was jolted awake as pain gripped his body. He grunted, trying to figure out where the pain was coming from as his eyes snapped open. He moved and felt Jensen’s body still blanketing his. He let out a sharp gasp as he was wracked with pain radiating from his stomach. “Jen . . . Jensen,” he croaked out. He felt Jensen stir against him.

 

“Hmm?” Jensen responded as he slowly woke.

 

“Jensen, the pup. It’s time,” Jared managed to say through grunts of pain.

 

Jensen’s eyes snapped open and he forced himself up into a sitting position behind Jared. “What do you need?” Jensen asked.

 

“Help me roll onto my back,” Jared panted out as another contraction hit him. He felt Jensen’s hands on him, helping him to roll over. Once on his back, he lay there, panting through the pain.

 

“I’ll get some towels,” Jensen said as he got up and left the room. He returned a few minutes later to find Jared trying to get up on his own. “What are you doing?” He asked.

 

“Trying to get into position to birth our pup. My water broke, it’s only a matter of time,” he said. “I can’t do this while laying on my back.” He looked up at Jensen who was standing there still clutching the towels to his chest. “Help me,” he said as he struggled to get onto his knees.

 

Jensen tossed down the towels and went to Jared, placing his hands on Jared’s hips to steady him as Jared got into a better position to give birth. He went down on his knees behind Jared, offering him support as Jared began to moan as another contraction hit his body.

 

Jared felt the need to push as another contraction ripped through his body. He gritted his teeth and bore down, trying to push their pup from his body. He felt the small body begin to descend from the birthing hole that had formed, but it wasn’t fast enough. The pup’s body might have been small, but it was excruciating trying to expel the pup from his body. He threw his head back and screamed in pain as the head breached his body. One more good push and the pup’s shoulders would push past his body, then he was home free to push until their pup was out. He thrashed his head from side to side as another contraction hit him and he bore down again, pushing the pup finally from his body. He sank into Jensen’s arms, too tired to hold himself up.

 

Jensen caught Jared as his body went lax in his arms. “I’ve got you,” he said as he helped Jared to lay down. He looked down between Jared’s wet legs to see their pup laying there, making a high-pitched mewling sound. He reached for one of the towels and nestled their pup in it as he looked over the little pup’s body. He counted ten fingers and ten toes and saw that their pup was a boy. “We have a boy,” he said as he handed the pup to Jared’s outstretched arms.

 

“A boy,” Jared responded faintly. He was too tired to speak, but not so tired that he didn’t want to hold the pup. He rested the pup against his chest and closed his eyes. He felt Jensen’s hands on his thighs and then the feeling of the towel against his skin as Jensen cleaned him. “What should we name him?” Jared asked after forcing his eyes open to look at his alpha. He felt the pup wiggle in his arms, most likely trying to find one of his nipples to suckle from. He helps the pup to feed while he waited for Jensen’s answer. As his alpha, Jensen had the right to name their pups.

 

“Marcus,” Jensen responded to Jared’s question.

 

“Hmm,” Jared replied, repeating the name to himself. It was a strong name; one he liked the sound of. “Marcus,” he said quietly, not wanting to startle the suckling pup. “Welcome little pup,” he said as he settle into the nest, enjoying the feeling of the pup against his body.

 

Jensen looked down at Jared, his omega mate, holding their pup, a wide smile on his face. He moved to sit closer to his family, contentment washing over him. He had everything he could have ever wanted. He had his omega mate, Jared and their pup Marcus.

 

Jensen smiled, life couldn’t be better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> This may not cover everything you requested, or what you had hoped for, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Art created by: jdl71/jld71


End file.
